This invention relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a stabilizing element is provided within a computer equipment enclosure for facilitating the installation or removal of a computer expansion card within a removable expansion card cage.
Computer systems are often configured with a limited number of slots or connectors for installing expansion cards designed to expand the computer system's functionality, such as memory boards, cards for interfacing peripheral devices, etc. Once the original slots are populated, additional functionality cannot be added without removing an existing card. This limits the flexibility and use of the system.
In some systems, a full-size “riser” card having multiple slots or connectors for expansion cards may be installed in one original slot of a computer system motherboard, thereby allowing multiple cards to be connected through one original slot. However, to accommodate such a riser card, the computer system must be relatively large in size, both vertically to accommodate the riser card and horizontally to accept any cards connected to the riser card. Computer system heights are often measured in rack units, particularly when mounted in a rack or other enclosure, wherein one rack unit is equal to approximately 1¾ inches. A computer system that can accommodate a full-size riser card may thus need to be on the order of three, four or more rack units tall, thereby consuming precious room in a computer rack or other equipment enclosure in which space is limited.
In many computer system environments, space is at a premium. Systems in such environments may be unable to accommodate full-size riser cards yet may still require added functionality. Or, even if a system can accommodate a riser card, there may be a need for more expansion cards than can be connected to it. For example, in the communications industry a great number of communication connections may be needed within the limited space of a computer system chassis, and a significant number of expansion cards may be needed to provide those connections. Existing solutions to these problems tend to require considerable amounts of space and labor.
In addition, it can be difficult to install an expansion board in typical computer system enclosures. It may be particularly difficult to connect an expansion card to a riser card, especially if the riser card is already installed or hosts one or more other expansion cards.